<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Cure || Draco Malfoy 18+ by Amodernfantacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514660">My Cure || Draco Malfoy 18+</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amodernfantacy/pseuds/Amodernfantacy'>Amodernfantacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, 18plus, Blood Kink, Deathly Hallows, Degradation, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kinks, Knife Kink, Multi, Smut, half blood prince, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amodernfantacy/pseuds/Amodernfantacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MATURE - WILL CONTAIN SMUT AND 18+ CONTENT.</p><p>Ages of all characters in my story will be 18+ (Just pretend that Hogwarts is more of a university lol)</p><p>Nothing will be a replica to actual events in the movies/books. Some of what you see will be altered.</p><p>''ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ, ʙᴇ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɢɪʀʟ ɴᴏᴡ'' ʜᴇ ꜱᴍɪʟᴇꜱ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴋɪɴᴅʟʏ ᴀꜱ ʜᴇ ᴅʀᴀᴡꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɴɪꜰᴇ ᴀᴄʀᴏꜱꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴋɪɴ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ʜɪᴘ ʙᴏɴᴇ ''ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ꜱᴄʀᴀᴛᴄʜ''.</p><p>Will include kinks and possibly degradation - Knife kink, tying up/handcuffs, spanking, slapping, blood kink, choking etc... </p><p>All rights for characters (That are from the Harry Potter films/books), names of places and spells used belong to J.K Rowling (as much as we hate the bitch, I have to put this for copyright reasons, but as far as i'm concerned Dobby wrote the books; may his soul rest in piece).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy and Y/N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intrusive Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk across the platform alongside Daphne to get to the train, making our way through the wall to platform 9 3/4 with our trunks in hand.</p><p>''It's mad that we're in 6th year already, feels like only a week ago that we got on this train for the first time'' Daphne smiles at me from the side as we walk to the train doors.</p><p>''I know, I remember when we walked around asking where platform 9 3/4 was for around 20 minutes before we finally got on the train' I giggle and she starts laughing back as we walk onto the train towards the Slytherin compartments, budging past all the other houses in the process, an annoyed scowl appearing in my face.</p><p>Daphne had always been a loyal and devoted friend to me no matter what. Since my parents had died she had always been there for me, allowing me to become part of her family and taking me in when it had come to summer or winter break.</p><p>I was proud to call her my best friend. She didn't even care about the fact that I talked to Harry, Hermione and Ron from time to time and even though I had a Muggle-born boyfriend in Ravenclaw, to which many other's didn't take to well to in our house.</p><p>''How are you and Tyler?'' Daphne questions before we get to the compartment doors, brushing her hair with her fingers and puffing it up before we get there. She always valued her appearance, maybe a little too much.</p><p>''Perfect, he's so-''</p><p>''Is the sex good?-''</p><p>''Daph, christ'' I snap at her and she giggles making me chuckle lightly as she puts her hands up in surrender at me.</p><p>''Sorry, I'm just checking that my bestie knows her worth'' she says and I roll my eyes at her before opening the compartment door to reveal Blaise and Malfoy, the insufferable fucking-</p><p>''Hey, you'' Blaise says getting up and giving me a tight hug as Malfoy sneers from behind him then looking back out the window, paying me no mind.</p><p>''Hey, how have you been'' I smile at him and he releases from our hug to look at me. </p><p>''I've been alright, mothers got another boyfriend though'' his smile fades as he exhales in exasperation scratching the back of his neck as he does so. I give him a smile of sympathy and rub his arm, making him smile back at me before shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>Blaise then turns to face Malfoy ''Draco, Y/N is here-''</p><p>''Yeah, I can see that'' the blonde-headed boy says snapping his head to me and giving me an unsettling look ''The blood traitor has arrived'' he smirks before shaking his head and letting out a slight dark laugh under his breath. </p><p>''Fucking disgraceful'' he mutters under his breath putting his head down into his lap to which I catch. </p><p>''If you have something to say, say it louder for me to hear'' I snap at him making his head snap back to mine, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>''I said, you're fucking disgraceful'' he snaps back at me ''Fucking a mud-blood who isn't even in your own house'' he chuckles ''Your mother and father would be so proud-'' </p><p>I go to lunge at him before Blaise grabs my arm and rubs it softly to calm me down, allowing me to shake off the tension for a moment. </p><p>The boy makes me flushed with anger like you wouldn't believe. What gives him the right to speak about my parents? The audacity of this halfwit.</p><p>''Ok that's enough you two, let's just enjoy the ride in peace, yeah?'' Daphne says before Pansy comes trodding through the door pushing past me and Daphne and making her way to sit right next to Malfoy. </p><p>I take a seat by Blaise and Daphne squeezes in at the side of me as Blaise and Malfoy get back to where they were in their conversation before we came in, Pansy stroking his hair as they talk and I feel sick at the sight. </p><p>Honestly, how can someone be so incredibly desperate? </p><p>''As I said, I don't think I'll be here next year anyway'' Malfoy says with his famous scowl.</p><p>''What's that supposed to mean?'' Pansy questions him and he shakes his head slightly looking in front of him.</p><p>''Well, I may be moving on to bigger and better things'' he smirks looking completely satisfied with himself ''Things far beyond Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school, think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy tower if I had to carry on for another two years'' he shakes his head in disgust at the thought ''I have bigger things to take care of'' he says with a smirk apparent on his features, his lip curling up slightly and his light blue eyes turning to a gloomy grey. </p><p>''You mean, him?'' Pansy questions with her eyes gaze implanting into the side of his face to which he doesn't really seem to care for.</p><p>''Well, when the dark lord takes over, he's not going to be obsessed over what we got in our O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s is he? He's going to more interested in the devotion and loyalty he was shown-'' </p><p>''And you think you'll be able to do something for him, do you?'' I question him humorously with a slight chuckle in my voice, bored of how he's rambling on about something he will never even nearly enough be certified for. It made me sick how he was talking about the dark lord as if he was something to be obeying or bowing down to. </p><p>This truly did show how much of a vile and evil boy this cretin was. </p><p>''You really think the dark lord is going to get you to do his bidding for him? What you gonna do, make teas and coffees?'' I smirk at him which makes him grow furious, suddenly snapping at me. </p><p>''Are you deaf? Did I not just say this? Maybe y/n, the job he needs doing isn't one that needs qualification or experience, maybe it just needs loyalty'' he sneers at me before looking me up and down ''Something you're not experienced in'' he gives me a disgusted look and I shake my head turning away from his eyes that seemed to burn through me as he looks back out the train window before the train comes to a halt to show we are now at Hogwarts.</p><p>We all get up, well all of us apart from Malfoy who seems to be concerned or thinking about something in deep thought.</p><p>''Are you not coming?'' Pansy asks him as she stands still waiting while we lift our cases to hold in our hands. </p><p>''You lot go on, I have to check something real quick'' he says with his arm resting on the table, his hand-balancing his head up while he waits for us all to leave.</p><p>Pansy nods at him with a smile before we all walk off the train, the cold September breeze hitting me causing my cheeks to blush with a rosy dew. </p><p>I look through my bag for my scarf and I can't find it before tilting my head back in annoyance. </p><p>''What?'' Daphne questions as I standstill. </p><p>''I left my scarf on the train, be back in a minute'' I say and Daphne nods before walking on through the tall, black metal gates while I go back onto the train which I notice has all the blinds now shut. </p><p>I walk through the train door making my way back to the compartment we were sitting in and just as I'm about to open the door to that certain section of the train it opens to reveal Malfoy standing in front of me, making both of us jump at the sight of each other. </p><p>I see him gulp speaking.</p><p>''What are you doing on here?'' I hear rush out of his mouth with his jaw gritted together. He looks behind him suspiciously before looking back at me. </p><p>''I left my scarf and I came to get it, that alright with you?'' I say sarcastically, trying to budge past him and he doesn't move, grabbing my wrist in the process.</p><p>''Erm, excuse me-''</p><p> ''You know, I really despise you'' he whispers into my face with a smirk ''Look at you, you're pathetic-''</p><p>''Is there any reason for this or can I just get my scarf now'' I say back to him unfazed by the viciousness in his voice, something I had heard way too many times before to even count.</p><p>He tightens his grip on my wrist which I wince at, looking me up and down smirking at me again as he gets closer to my face making my heart jolt for a reason which I can't put my finger on.</p><p>I'm certainly not scared of him.</p><p>''You'd be so much more tolerable-'' he says picking up his other hand towards my face and gently gliding the back of his finger down my cheek ''If you weren't such a whore'' he whispers and I push him away from me making him stumble back a few steps and he grits his jaw looking back at me aggressively. </p><p>''It's like you want me to hurt you'' he mutters under his breath before walking over to our compartment and grabbing my scarf off the seat where I left it on, then walking a little more towards me before throwing it at me and I catch it in my hands before it hits me in the face.</p><p>''Fucking prick'' I mumble, then stepping off the train and I hear him follow close behind me. </p><p>''No thank you?'' he pesters at me from behind. I can practically feel his intolerable smirk burning through my skin ''Is this how you normally act when someone does something nice for you-''</p><p>''Fuck off Malfoy'' I snap at him, walking along through the gates. </p><p>''Ooo not very friendly'' he smirks again now walking beside me with his hands in his pockets, leaning a bit more towards me as we walk.</p><p> ''I wonder if you're this stubborn in bed, or are you more submissive?'' he whispers, giving me a look of lust as he bites his lip beside me catching me off guard, suddenly making my breathing grow heavier ''Are you going to say thank you?''</p><p>''In your dreams'' I mumble to him still walking on-wards until he grabs my arm pulling me back to face him, looking me deep into my eyes smirking down at me.</p><p>''You could just get on your knees and thank me right now'' he smirks evilly down at me, allowing his face to come closer to mine, I feel my breathing stagger and my mouth open slightly and my brows frown in shock at his vile words.</p><p>''Calm down darling, I'm only joking'' he whispers then pushing a piece of hair behind my ear, I shiver at the cold feel of his fingertips on my skin ''But when you realise where your loyalties lie, you should come see me'' he whispers then letting out a dark laugh and I tremble slightly ''Stupid girl'' he smirks, then walking off in front of me to stand where the luggage is. </p><p>I finally feel my breathing get a little more steady getting myself back together.</p><p>I fucking hated him with a passion. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We were now all in the hall having dinner watching the new students get sorted into their houses, the loudest cheers coming from our table when someone got sorted into Slytherin. Well, less of a cheer and more of a heckle towards the other houses tables, making me place my head down in displeasure. I swear the people who do this shit give us a bad name. </p><p>I look over towards the Ravenclaw table to see Tyler sitting there looking in my direction. I bite my lip at him seductively from across the room as he smirks looking at me with desire. I trace my fingers slowly down my collar bone 'innocently' and his eyebrows raise at me tilting his head to the side, licking my lips before an irritating little twat comes and sits right in front of me blocking my view of Tyler. I let out a sigh as he looks at me with eyebrows raised to show that he saw what I was doing. </p><p>''Well, that-'' he says before picking a green apple up from the table and throwing it in the air to catch it ''Was the best show I have seen in a while-'' </p><p>''Do you not know when to shut your mouth-''</p><p> ''Do you not know when to open yours'' he smirks back at me ''Wrong time and place y/n'' he says before taking a bite from the apple in his hand and I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>''Are you always this horny, Malfoy'' I give him the most horrible bitch face he's probably ever seen. </p><p>''Hmm, tough question'' he pretends to be deep in thought before smirking at me ''I don't think I am normally this horny, however, that seems like a you problem doesn't it?'' he says letting out a dark chuckle before lifting himself out of his chair and walking out the hall. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Daphne and I walk into the Slytherin common room to see Blaise and Malfoy sitting on the sofa in front of the fire and we walk over to them. To my dismay, Daphne takes the seat right next to Blaise which makes me grit my teeth at the thought of sitting by Malfoy of all people. I brace myself sitting down by him and he gives me a scowl as I do. </p><p>''Something wrong?'' I ask him turning my face to look at him, noticing his prominent and defined jawline and the way his eyes glitter when he looks into mine. </p><p>''Nope'' he says with no expression looking right into my soul. </p><p>''Care to tell me what the despondent demeanour is then'' I raise my brow at him and he lets out a huff playing with his rings on his fingers, the veins running through his hands as he does.</p><p>''I don't want you near me, you disgust me'' he snaps at me, now standing up and running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>I'll never know why I'm such a massive problem for him.</p><p>I stand up to face him feeling myself grow increasingly annoyed. </p><p>''Go owl your daddy then you little bitch'' I practically shout in his face, his eyes falling to mine as his breathing grows heavier. </p><p>''You better watch that filthy mouth of yours, you brainless slut'' he spits at me causing anger to flow through my veins at him. I slap him around the face harshly making Blaise and Daphne gasp.</p><p> He places his hand on his cheek with his head still turned to the side before lowering his hand and cracking his knuckles before looking back at me and pushing me up against the wall. Blaise and Daphne running to my defence as I just stand there with a humorous smirk at him. </p><p>Malfoy holds his finger out to Daphne and Blaise to tell them to stay out of it and they both come to a halt, watching us both cautiously. </p><p>''You want to play fucking dirty, little girl'' he scowls down at me and I giggle at him, finding his pathetic attempt to make me scared quite amusing. </p><p>He slams his hand on the wall beside my head, making me wince at the loud sound, narrowing my eyes at him.</p><p>''Call yourself a true Slytherin'' he lets out a huff ''Salazar would be turning in his grave if he saw such a pitiful little slut like you going against your own kind-''</p><p>''My own kind? You should hear yourself. You're all talk-'' </p><p>He grabs me by the back of the hair yanking it back harshly, creating a painful pull on my scalp. </p><p>I smirk again unbothered by his attempts to scare me.</p><p>He then brings his mouth to my ear ''Oh, you like that'' he whispers in my ear so no one else can hear, his minty breath fanning through my airway from the side of my face ''Naughty'' he whispers again with a faint laugh before pulling away from me and stepping back. </p><p>I straighten my hair out and look back at him with a scowl. </p><p>''You two done, fuck sake'' Blaise says breathing out. </p><p>''Seriously, you both need to pack it in from now on, you're scaring the shit out of us'' Daphne says and Malfoy and I let out a laugh under our breaths before looking back at each other letting our laughs die back down back into expressionless faces.</p><p>''I'm going to see Tyler'' I say picking up my bag tiresomely and popping it over my shoulder as Malfoy then decides to shake his head at me letting out a huff of irritation rubbing his forehead with his hand. </p><p>I then walk out the common room door without saying bye to any of them, completely sick of Malfoy's games on the constant. I thought this year would be a little more tolerable since we were now grown up, but no, I was completely wrong. Now it was far worse.</p><p>He had become a lot more vicious. It wasn't just rude insults and crude remarks anymore, it was now also actions, but god did those actions make me feel something. He had become more attractive, more assertive. The way his chest felt against me when he leaned into me to whisper into my ear, fuck-. </p><p>I shake off my thoughts walking to the Ravenclaw common room to stand outside and wait for Tyler, hoping he still remembered last year when we would meet at around 8 pm outside the common room and to my pleasure, there he was walking towards me with a book in his hand, showing me that he must have just only come out of the library. </p><p>He walks towards me looking me up and down before pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head ''I've missed you, my love'' he whispers before pulling away to look at me, placing both hands on my cheeks and smiling down at me. </p><p>''I've missed you too'' I smile up at him before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him in closer to me.</p><p>''How about we go somewhere a little quieter'' I whisper into his lips and he smirks then grabbing my arm to face the door of the Ravenclaw common room. </p><p>''A man who was outside in the rain without an umbrella or hat didn't get a single hair on his head wet. Why?'' The door asks the riddle. </p><p>''Ooo I know this one'' I say excitably and he chuckles at me in admiration ''He had a newspaper'' I say as if it's the obvious answer and he shakes his head in amusement at me. </p><p>''Oh, sweetheart. You may be beautiful, but you can be incredibly dense'' he says condescendingly at me and I just laugh it off, taking it as a joke.</p><p>''He was bald'' he says to the door and it opens within a second at the correct answer, then pulling me through the common room and up to his dorm which he had all to himself at the moment since his dorm mate had broken his arm and was in the infirmary. </p><p>He pulls me into his dorm, shutting the door behind him lightly not to alert anyone. I begin to pull off his tie with vast pace as he kisses me deeply on my lips, feeling his soft ones on mine. I then begin to unbutton his shirt quickly almost ripping it off him with the need to just feel his skin on mine, before he stops my hands with his and starts unbuttoning his shirt himself which leaves me confused.</p><p>''This is a new shirt, I don't want it torn apart'' he says tracing his fingers down his shirt slowly to undo his shirt and I roll my eyes at him. He then takes his shirt off and places it gently on his chair near his desk, pulling me back into a desperate kiss, his arms wrapping gently around my waist and my fingers running through his soft, light brown waves.</p><p>He then intertwines my fingers in his releasing his lips from mine to guide me over to his bed where he sits down on the edge of it, pulling me on top of him so my legs are now straddling either side of him as he begins to kiss down my neck softly with me hoping he will pick up the pace a little more. </p><p>This is one thing about Tyler, he isn't as domineering in the bedroom as I would like.</p><p>''Fuck, you're so beautiful my love'' he moans as his lips trace down my neck. </p><p>I should be more into this, shouldn't I? I mean it has been around 6 weeks since I last saw him, shouldn't I be enjoying this more?</p><p>I stifle out a dissembled moan at least trying to sound a little more enthusiastic at his touch, but I just couldn't feel it right now.</p><p>His fingers then begin to undo each of the buttons of my shirt then dragging it down my arms completely, throwing it onto the floor behind me and unclasping my bra to do the same in the process. </p><p>His hands trace down my body finally making me feel some sort of tingle in my bones, the feel of his warm hands on my bare sensitive skin allowing me to tilt my head back a touch as he lets out a low chuckle of admiration. He then grabs me by the waist, pushing me down onto the bed so he's now on top of me, pressing his groin into me as he attacks my lips with his while stroking my cheek with his fingers. </p><p>He lowers himself down on me, taking his time to kiss down my collar bone to my stomach, then to my thighs, placing soft kisses on the inside of them making my back arch slightly. </p><p>I needed this. After all the stress of today with Malfoy, I feel like I needed this more than ever like I craved to be fucked harder than ever. </p><p>He pulls my panties off from under my skirt, pushing my skirt up just above my waist, then slipping 2 fingers into me at once while I let out a delicate moan, feeling the pressure of him pounding his fingers in and out of me.</p><p>''Fuck, Ty'' I moan and he smirks up at me before placing his tongue onto my sensitive clit, licking me with soft and gentle pace which makes me feel incredibly impatient. </p><p>I grab onto the back of his hair, my head tilting back trying to take in every movement of his tongue on my soft spot. Fuck how I wish he would just pull my fucking hair and choke me to death-</p><p>I let out a loud moan before he quickly comes back to where my mouth is, covering it with his hand. </p><p>''Shh sweetheart, people are going to hear-''' </p><p>''Just fuck me already'' I huff out impatiently and kind of in irritancy of him being such a goody-two-shoes all the god damn time. I begin to undo his belt throwing it on the floor and unbuttoning his trousers, then letting him pull them off himself and doing the same with his boxers.</p><p>''Are you on the pill still?-''</p><p>''Yes, fuck please Tyler just hurry up'' I snap at him and he suddenly looks taken aback. </p><p>I smile at him as he towers on top of me then grabbing his cheek in my hand ''I've just missed you so much'' I then smirk at him seductively pulling his head closer to mine so our lips are now almost touching ''I've missed the way you fuck me'' I whisper biting my lip and this is enough to throw him over the edge. </p><p>His lips are now aggressively on mine as his cock teases my entrance. I bite his lip harshly before he presses into me all at once causing a shiver to run through me at the pressure, thrusting himself in and out of me gently with loving pace. </p><p>I want him to go harder, faster, more forceful. </p><p>But he doesn't. </p><p>He keeps the same gentle tender pace, pressing himself in and out of me as he moans into my neck.</p><p>''Harder, p-please'' I moan into his ear almost stuttering and thankfully he does as I implore, thrusting himself into me faster and more vigorously. He goes deeper inside of me allowing subtle moans to escape my lips to which he moans back. </p><p>''F-fuck, I could listen to that voice all day'' he moans, then biting my neck to leave a love bite, making me wince slightly but wishing he would have bitten me harsher to draw blood (as strange as it sounds). </p><p>''I-I'm gonna'' and before I know it, he's filling me with his warm liquid, completely covering my insides with his cum leaving me feeling a little deflated. </p><p>A little, unsatisfied. </p><p>He then gets up off the bed to get back changed and I roll my eyes doing the same. </p><p>It would be nice if he'd just lie down with me and not worry too much about me being in his room for long enough for other people to find out.</p><p>''You truly never fail to please me y/n'' he says formally as he does back up his belt, looping it through the holes. </p><p>''Mm'' I mumble with a slight sigh appearing in my voice, buttoning back up my shirt before slipping my panties back on me. </p><p>I look over at him, then hesitating for what I say next. </p><p>''You think, maybe-'' I pause as he looks at me with his eyebrow raised slightly waiting for me to finish my sentence as I twiddle with my fingers awkwardly ''Well, do you think we could, possibly, try something different next time?'' I ask him and he looks back at me confused, not quite grasping what I'm trying to get across to him. </p><p>''Such as?'' He asks me, tilting his head a touch to listen to me intently as I move towards him slowly then wrapping my arms around his shoulders while his hands hold my waist.</p><p>''Like, I don't know, putting your hand on my neck'' I say and instantly his eyebrows turn into a frown at my words ''Or possible just pull my hair a little, be a bit more, forceful'' I say hesitantly and his lips piece into a fine line, looking down at me as if I'm a lunatic. </p><p>''What the fuck y/n'' he says through frowned brows and I swallow hard feeling like a complete idiot. </p><p>''What's next, want me to get a knife out?'' he laughs at me and I shrug at him as if that wouldn't be the worst idea he would have ever had. </p><p>''Are you a psychopath?'' he laughs at me again making me feel uncomfortable at this point before his face turns more sympathetic ''Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you, but this is quite a strange ask my love'' he smiles down at me condescendingly and I feel fire raging inside of me. </p><p>''It won't hurt me, I just want a bit more control from you, be more dominant-'' </p><p>''Oh y/n, my dear, don't you think things are well enough as is'' he says now stroking my cheek with a half-smile on his face ''Do you not think I'm good enough? Is what I give you not to your taste?'' he says slowly to make sure I understand him, again, condescending. </p><p>I fake a smile at him biting the inside of my cheek ''Of course'' I smile sweetly ''I'm sorry, I'm being silly''. His face to my words lights up in an instant, looking down at me and stroking a piece of hair behind my ear. </p><p>''My foolish girl, your words really do let you down at times don't they'' he smiles down at me ''We'll have to work on that more. Thinking before speaking'' he says softly, his words sounding loving, but on paper would sound vile. </p><p>''I love you'' I whisper up at him trying to take the conversation to a lighter level and tone. </p><p>''I love you too, so so much'' he says pulling me into a warm hug as I push my head into his shoulder taking in this embracing moment, but then he's pulling away 4 seconds later with his hands on either side of my arms. </p><p>''You better go, don't want people seeing you in here we'll get in trouble'' he says smiling at me and I nod back at him. </p><p>''See you tomorrow'' I say to him as I walk over to the door, opening it and he smiles back at me. </p><p>''Goodnight sweetheart'' he says gently and I smile at him before walking out the door and shutting it behind me, my face then falling to a more dispirited expression. </p><p>I walk out of his room, sneaking through the common room to get to the door to let myself out and when I do I let out a sigh, then beginning to walk down the halls back to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>I make sure to take my time as I walk, enjoying the silence that echos through the stone-cold walls.</p><p>''Fucking hell y/n, don't seem too jubilant'' I hear and notice Malfoy coming towards me as I walk, then stopping in front of me to smirk directly into my eye line, myself giving off a displeased scowl at his presence.</p><p>''Just fuck off'' I say trying to move past him, but he stops me in my tracks making me roll my eyes at him. </p><p>''Seriously, you look way too thrilled to be here-'' </p><p>''Why can't you just leave me alone? Is your life really that bad that you have to keep pestering me? The way that you do you father every minute of the day when someone puts you at the slightest inconvenience'' I snap at him feeling incredibly annoyed and over him at this point ''You just have to keep poking and prodding at me don't you? Constantly trying to provoke me. Why don't you just torment someone else-'' </p><p>''Bad fuck?'' he smirks at me completely incapable of caring how I felt or how annoyed I was at this moment. He just wanted to torment me some more. I look at him biting the inside of my cheek wishing he would just piss off and leave me alone for the night. </p><p>He then steps a little closer to me looking me up and down, allowing me to feel his eyes tracing my body like a hot piece of metal guiding through my skin, like burning desire and lust flowing through my veins making my breathing jolt a little. </p><p>''Does he not complete you, darling?'' he asks with an insufferable tilt of the side of his lip begging to laugh at me, make fun of me. I stand there in silence feeling a little embarrassed, my breathing getting heavier at how close he is standing in front of me just inches away from my face in this empty corridor.</p><p>I shake my head at him in annoyance, then tilting it to the side to look away from him but as soon as I do, he grabs my chin pulling my face back to look at his making me flinch. His cold fingers on my skin, his hand then travelling to rest on my cheek gently feeling his silver ring rest on my skin. I bite my lip subconsciously, not realising how obvious it was and he smirks down at me again getting a little more closely so his lips are now almost brushing against mine and I don't move a single muscle, whether I'm afraid or for whatever other reason there maybe, I just stand still letting his hand rest on my cheek, allowing his eyes to smoulder through mine. </p><p>''You see'' he whispers stroking my cheek gently ''You seem to use me as an outlet for every speck of frustration that's in that minuscule body of yours, however, no matter how much you say you hate me-'' he whispers licking his lips then smirking again ''Or how much I torment you, you still never seem to-'' he pauses stroking a piece of hair behind my ear tilting his head slightly to the side to get a better look at me ''Pull away when I touch you, do you darling?'' he whispers again making my heart race. </p><p>''You're silently begging me to touch you, aren't you?'' he smirks down at me lasciviously. </p><p>''Are you implying I'm short?'' I ask him trying to turn the conversation into something different, but the more I try, the more I stare at his glittering, light blue eyes, feeling completely transfixed by him.</p><p>Oh, how he's changed through the summer.</p><p>''Is that all you chose to hear from what I just said y/n?'' he smirks down at me again, now letting his finger trail down my arm softly, creating a gentle tickle making me flutter my eyes shut a touch ''How tall are you?'' he asks now placing his hand on my collar bone, brushing his fingers across my skin near my cleavage from where my top shirt buttons are still undone and I tremble at his touch ''How tall are you y/n?'' he asks again with a smirk laying on his features, licking his lips as his eyes follow his fingers down my collarbone to my waist over the thin fabric of my white shirt.</p><p>''I-I'm like, 5ft 4, I-I think-'' </p><p>''Mmm'' he smirks again as his hand pushes my skirt up slowly to let his hand rest on my upper thigh making me jump ''Do I make you nervous?'' he asks with that smile that causes me to feel unnerved, completely lacking the confidence I once had.</p><p>I shake my head at him ''Not at all'' I manage to whisper out.</p><p>He then smirks rather unpleasantly before wrapping his hand around my neck, digging his fingertips into my pale skin to leave red indents of his short fingernails, crescents being sure to appear when I next look in the mirror. I gasp at the sudden grip. </p><p>''What about now?'' he whispers near my ear, his hand still grasping me, his cold rings digging into my skin and my heart palpitates.</p><p>I let out a dark chuckle ''Not even in the slightest pretty boy'' I say sarcastically smirking back at him and he lets out a dark chuckle himself before grabbing me by the back of my hair and pulling it harshly making me wince, tilting my head to the side a little to whisper in my ear once again. </p><p>''I'm starting to think you're enjoying this'' he whispers and I can practically hear his satisfaction lingering through my ears ''Fuck, you're filthy'' he whispers letting he hand pick the back of my skirt up to grab my ass tightly and I jump at the feeling, his breath fanning on my neck ''Completely impure'' he whispers again before pulling away to look back at me, smirking back into my face, looking down at my lips and licking his, then bringing his eyes back up to look at mine. </p><p>''You're willing to risk it all aren't you?'' he asks smiling down at me ''All for a good fuck'' he smirks, his words making me feel nervous, a wetness in my panties now becoming way more apparent with my nerves tingling for him to just touch me more. </p><p>''You look like such a desperate little slut'' he smirks shaking his head then stepping away from me biting his lip then looking me up and down again ''Pathetic'' he says devilishly. </p><p>''Fuck you, you fucking corrupt cunt'' I snap at him, not wanting him of all people to let me feel embarrassed, although I do, I feel completely ridiculous for even letting him near me, trembling at his touch. </p><p>You fucking idiot girl. </p><p>''Language y/n'' he laughs down at me then noticing the scowl on my face and putting his hands up in surrender looking as though he's trying to contain his laughter at how pathetic I have just appeared to be in front of him ''Calm down, no one's gonna know how much you practically just begged me to fuck your brains out, I mean, actions certainly do speak louder than words in your case-'' </p><p>''Oh my fuck, leave me the fuck alone'' I snap at him, then pushing past him and walking down the corridor without looking back, rushing back to my dorm room, feeling his vile stare on me as I walk away.</p><p>I don't even fully comprehend what had just happened. First I'm with Tyler, my BOYFRIEND, then I'm letting Malfoy touch me as if he owns me. </p><p>I just need to sleep. This was just another one of his games and if he wants me to play it, I'm willing to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Indoctrinated Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke the next morning to hear vicious heavy knocking on my door which instantly wakes me up. I rub my hands over my eyes to try and get some sight back in them since I have just only opened them, then picking myself up off the bed to stand up with a heavy sigh of exhaustion.</p><p>The knocking proceeds, making my head thump as I slip my robe on my body to answer the door.</p><p>I open the door to see Tyler standing there who seems to look extremely annoyed at me, my mind instantly running to the thought of him noticing me last night with Malfoy.</p><p>I stand still in front of him ''Why-What are you doing here-''</p><p>''You're late, for class'' he snaps at me running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>I loo over to Daphne's bed to see that she is no longer there and must have left for class ages ago. I sigh at myself ''Sorry Ty, I-''</p><p>''Come on, get changed already'' he says rushingly ''No wonder you can't function your brain properly'' he says again making me feel even less of a person that I already do.</p><p>''Ok Tyler, just go to class'' I say calmly but irritably at him, shutting the door in his face and taking a deep breath in and out, before quickly throwing on my clothes and my robe and doing my hair real quick.</p><p>Tyler had always been pretty strict with me about my studies, making sure that I excel myself to be the best in my house at least, which would be the case if I wasn't so much like Malfoy when it comes to intelligence and school. If I could just knock him off that podium he sits on, then maybe Tyler would be a little more lenient with me. I can't lie and say Tyler constantly pushing me to be my best wasn't a little stressful, however, I really didn't want to be the dumb Slytherin girl who had an extremely precocious and well-educated boyfriend. I had to step up.</p><p>As Tyler says, intelligence is everything.</p><p> </p><p>I finally get down to my first class, rushing through the doors embarrassingly late by around 30 minutes. When I get into the potions classroom, Professor Slughorn is quick to notice me with a thankfully calm look on his face. I see Malfoy turn his head to look towards me with that foul smirk sitting on his pale, infuriating face before he returns his sights to in front of him.</p><p>''I'm really sorry sir, I had a horrible migraine this morning so I kind of just slept it out'' I say lying through my teeth.</p><p>Slughorn then sympathetically smiles at me and gives me a slight nod ''Very well Miss y/n'' he says with a smile then going to speak again ''If you could take a seat by Mr Malfoy over there-''</p><p>''What why?'' I ask confused. I normally sit and work with Daphne who sits across the room from me giving me a smile of commiseration.</p><p>''New year, new partners in crime'' he says rather too jolly for my liking. The thought of having to work with Malfoy for the rest of the year.</p><p>I go to argue back, but before I can he begins talking again about the potion we're about to work on. I hold my head high and sit by Malfoy, tugging at my chair a little to pull it as much away from him as I can, and sitting down propping my books onto the table in front of me.</p><p>He doesn't speak or even glances in my direction, he just carries on writing his notes. That famous scowl is still on his face. It's like it's just his natural expression, either that or he scowls so much that his face just sticks like that.</p><p>''Problem y/n'' he says through a sigh still writing as Professor Slughorn speaks.</p><p>I just ignore him, returning my gaze back to the front of the room, suddenly feeling a tug on my chair to pull it closer to him nearly making me fall out of my seat as I grab the table.</p><p>''What the hell-''</p><p>''I asked you a question'' he says now dangerously close to me, his eyes now looking up at me while gritting his jaw. He looks tired, his eyes piercing through me like daggers.</p><p>His hand then grabs my thigh gripping it forcefully making me jump ''Is there a problem?'' he sneers at me and I just shake my head at him.</p><p>''No'' I mutter to him wanting so desperately to put him in his place but also knowing that I may lose on that one.</p><p>''Good'' he whispers before lifting his hand off my thigh and getting back to writing his notes. I almost struggle to breathe, not wanting my staggered breaths to alert him any more than I already have, believing that even a slight movement was going to tick him off.</p><p>''Miss Y/n'' I hear Professor Slughorn say from the front of the class and I pick my head up to look at him completely discombobulated ''Could you tell us the purpose of Everlasting Elixirs?''.</p><p>''Oh, erm they have the effect to never run out of potion and they can also work indefinitely causing permanent effects if the potion is brewed correctly'' I answer him and he smiles back at me with a hop in his tone.</p><p>''Brilliant Miss y/n, and could you tell me the colour that this potion should be?'' he asks again catching me off guard. God, I'll never get used to Professors asking me questions randomly.</p><p>''Blue Professor'' I answer and he nods at me.</p><p>''Perfect, 10 points to Slytherin'' he says and I see Blaise and Daphne smile at me from the other side of the room cheekily.</p><p>''Wow, she does have a brain'' I hear Malfoy mutter from beside me and I choose to just ignore him, not wanting to even talk to him at the moment anyway.</p><p>''Right get on with it then'' Professor Slughorn says and everyone starts getting up to get the ingredients for the potion.</p><p>Just when I go to stand up, Malfoy pulls me back down to sit on my chair, standing up himself ''I'll get it'' he says through a tired tone and I nod at him then waiting for him to get the stuff needed for this potion.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>''You're doing it wrong'' he maddeningly and I bang the stirrer on the table and look at his furious gaze.</p><p>''I seem to do everything wrong don't I-''</p><p>''Well, if you were less dim-witted y/n, maybe you'd know what you were doing-''</p><p>''Dim-witted? I'm way more intelligent than you, you imbecile-''</p><p>''I beg to fucking differ. Slut'' he snaps at me and I pull my wand out of my robe pointing it at him before noticing he's now doing the same to me. Everyone's eyes now guiding to us with the room around us falling silent as people look and stare.</p><p>''What seems to be the problem here?'' Professor Slughorn says through an unsettled voice with concerned frowning brows ''Put your wands away please or I'll have no option but to give you both a detention'' he says calmly to us with great concern.</p><p>Malfoy then smirks at me pulling his wand down to his waist ''Certainly, Professor'' he says through his smirk.</p><p>I slowly lower my wand, putting back into the inside pocket of my wand and rolling my eyes at him.</p><p>''You two may not be too keen on each other, but you must put your differences aside for class'' Slughorn says.</p><p>''Of course, it won't happen again'' I say through a delicate smile up at him.</p><p>It won't happen in your class again.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>The class had now come to an end and I quickly picked up my books throwing them into my bag before rushing out the room to get away from the prick who had seemed to become more of a pain in the arse than any other year.</p><p>''Y/n'' I hear to see Tyler waiting for me outside the classroom against the wall and I shake my head and begin to walk off from him, still annoyed at him for basically calling me stupid again.</p><p>''Y/n, love'' he says walking after me and I turn around to look at him with an annoyed frown, crossing my arms as I glare at him.</p><p>He walks towards me tilting his head at me with a sorry frown.</p><p>''I'm sorry for how I spoke to you this morning'' he apologises making me uncross my arms as he places his hands on my waist pulling me gently towards him ''I really am''.</p><p>''You think I'm stupid-''</p><p>''I don't'' he replies sternly ''Look, I just want the very best for you. It's just that sometimes you let yourself down sweetheart-''</p><p>''Let myself down? Are you joking me?'' I snap at him with anger flooding through my eyes. I then look behind him to see Malfoy standing there staring at me while he stands waiting with Blaise and Daphne. They must have made him wait for me with them to go to the next class.</p><p>''I'm going to class-''</p><p>''Love wait'' he says pulling my arm back and I pull away from him.</p><p>''No, I wouldn't want to let myself down would I'' I say furiously at him before walking away and hearing him shout my name from behind me while I carry on walking to Daphne and Blaise and going walking down the hall to next class.</p><p>''Trouble in paradise?'' Malfoy teases next to me and I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>''As if that's any of your business'' I say back to him, my words failing to sound as intimidating as I'd wished.</p><p>''Told you last year not to get with him, didn't I? Now look, you're miserable-''</p><p>''I'm not miserable at all and why on earth would I listen to you. You're all pureblood supremacy-''</p><p>''Rightly so'' he scowls at me ''You should be too because when it comes down to it, you'll be left to die with the rest of them'' he says viciously towards me as we walk ahead nearly reaching the outside of the Defence against the dark arts classroom.</p><p>I turn my head to look at him ''What does that mean?'' I ask him through a frown.</p><p>''You're a clever girl, you know exactly who's coming back. Do you really think he'll let you walk free when you're all buddy with the wrong kind, especially when you're the one fucking one'' he whispers leaning down to my ear so no one else can hear.</p><p>''So it's true, what you were going on about on the train-''</p><p>''I didn't say it was true, did I?'' he says smirking down at me ''In my recognition, I didn't tell you anything'' he says, his smirk turning back into a sneer before finally reaching the classroom.</p><p>We all walk in and sit down, me sitting next to Daphne and Blaise and Malfoy seated behind us.</p><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron all come into the classroom and take a seat too, Harry gives me a welcoming, warmhearted smile before sitting down and I give him own back, which seems to earn a scoff from behind me.</p><p>Professor Snape walks quickly into the classroom through his normal rushing pace, his cloak flowing behind him and his presence filling the room with cold air. He reaches the front of the class, staring at each one of us through tiresome eyes.</p><p>This man really did hate children.</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>I had finally finished all my classes for the day and hurried down to the common room. The green hew from the water behind the windows creating a calm ambience with the fire warming the place up perfectly. I sit at the desk in the corner of the room and begin to do the homework I had been burdened with so I could just get it over and done with already. No one else was in the common room, allowing the room to be completely silent, tranquil.</p><p>I then hear the common room door squeak open making me lift my head to see who it was.</p><p>Malfoy.</p><p>''Do you like to get it over with too?'' he says a lot more gentler than normally, walking over to me and pulling out a chair near me, taking a seat by me.</p><p>''Always have'' I say ignoring his presence, keeping my head down as I write.</p><p>''Do you mind if I-''</p><p>''Go ahead'' I say still keeping my eyes off him, wondering why he's being so calm around me.</p><p>He lifts his book out of his bag and begins doing the same homework that I had just been given, slightly smirking down into his page.</p><p>I sigh at my page feeling suddenly stuck on what to write for the next question and I see Malfoy look to the side at me with no expression like he's watching me waiting for me to either throw my book across the room or ask him for help.</p><p>''Something wrong-''</p><p>''No, I'm fine'' I lie, feeling like a complete idiot for not knowing a simple question. I feel like my mind is blocked up. I know the answer, but I just can't reach it at the back of my mind. I tilt my head into my hand just staring down at the page and he slowly takes the quill out of my hand and places it on the desk, making me lift my head to look at him with confused frowned brows. He then pulls my paper towards him and writes the answer, then pushing it back in front of me.</p><p>I look up at him ''Thank you'' I almost whisper to him. I didn't understand why he had just helped me, but it felt nice for him to finally be helpful in some way for once.</p><p>''You need a break'' he says looking up at me frowning and I shake my head at him picking my quill back up.</p><p>''I don't-''</p><p>He takes the quill back out of my hand and puts it to the other side of the table, then doing the same with my work.</p><p>''Oi-''</p><p>''Shut up'' he snaps at me ''Look at you, you're a mess-''</p><p>''Oh thanks, like I didn't already know'' I say rolling my eyes in annoyance.</p><p>''I didn't mean like that'' he says almost hesitantly ''Do you think I don't see the immense amount of pressure you're little boyfriends got you under'' he says staring back at his own work ''He thinks you're stupid doesn't he?'' he says smiling humorously into his book and my face goes into a saddened frown, knowing that's what he thinks of me.</p><p>He looks back up at me his eyes glittering through the light that shines on them ''You're not'' he says and I pick my head up with frowned brows.</p><p>''I'm not what-''</p><p>''You're not stupid'' he mumbles.</p><p>''That's not what he'd say'' I mumble back to him and he grits his jaw slightly.</p><p>''Why's that?'' he asks with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>''Yesterday, I thought I knew the riddle to the Ravenclaw common room. I got it wrong and he basically laughed at me and called me dense'' I say through my sadness and he smirks at me with a slight chuckle making me feel maddened at him.</p><p>''Well what was the riddle?'' he asks through his smirk.</p><p>''A man goes outside in the rain and his hair doesn't get wet, but he doesn't have an umbrella. Why?'' I answer him and he frowns at me.</p><p>''Well, what did you answer?'' he asks me and I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>''I said, he had a newspaper-''</p><p>''To cover his head? Isn't that right?'' he asks frowning at me confused and I let out a quiet laugh trying to contain my happiness that someone else thought the same as me.</p><p>''No, he was bald'' I say through a smile and he frowns at me with a more genuine smile plastering on his own face, something I'd never really seen before.</p><p>''Oh shit, thanks for making me feel thick'' he says sarcastically through a smile with a light laugh, before his face suddenly turns back to expressionless as if he had just let out too much personality, letting his guard down for way too long.</p><p>''How are you?'' I ask him, noticing his despondent expression coming back and he looks at me through a scowl.</p><p>''What?-''</p><p>''I'm asking you how you are?-''</p><p>''Since when have you ever asked me how I am?'' he snaps at me defensively.</p><p>''I'm just-I just notice you don't seem all that great lately, you seem more down than last year'' I say gently to him.</p><p>''Fucking weird-''</p><p>''Fine, I won't ever ask again, Merlin'' I snap back at him feeling annoyed that he won't just make conversation like any other normal human being and he smirks back down into his paper.</p><p>''That's more like it'' he says ''I like it when you're feisty'' he says smirking into his work and I let out a small smile.</p><p>''There's a party tomorrow'' he says whilst writing ''Are you coming?'' he asks making me feel taken aback. He'd never been so civil with me before, but I could help but think that this was all because no one else was in the room.</p><p>''Wait, you're asking me if I'm going to a party-''</p><p>''I still despise you, darling, don't worry'' he says calmly as if it's nothing ''Just making conversation. It's in here tomorrow night, 8:30'' he says before lifting his head and raising a brow at me ''So are you coming or not?''</p><p>''Possibly'' I answer him and he stands up, picking up all his books in the process, then coming around to behind me to lean down to my ear which makes me tremble, his face now way too close to mine.</p><p>''You should wear your hair down more'' he whispers, then pulling my hair tie out of my hair to let my hair fall delicately behind me. His fingers the feeling through my curls that rest down my back as my breathing begins to get heavier.</p><p>''It makes you look more, relaxed'' he whispers again and my head turns to the side to look at him, our eyes now on each other, his face extremely close to mine. He brings up his hand running the back of it on my cheek gently ''Pretty'' he says before leaning away from me and standing up straight.</p><p>''Say hi to Carter for me'' he smirks at me before walking off up the stairs to go to his dorm, leaving me feeling incredibly confused and all alone.</p><p> </p><p>DRACO POV</p><p>I walk out of the common room feeling like I wanted to stay.</p><p>I lean against the wall for a moment gathering my thoughts, the urge to walk back in there is still on my mind. I don't understand why I feel like this, my mind rushing with thoughts of her in my bed. I'm resisting this urge, she's a blood traitor and nothing more than a filthy slut. The thought of her and her mud-blood boyfriend made me feel nauseated.</p><p>How could she go against her own kind like this?</p><p>I hate her, she disgusts me. The way she walks around this place like she's an angel from heaven, the way she flutters her eyelashes when she looks up at me and those fucking eyes, those stupid eyes that I catch my reflection in whenever she lays them on me, noticing how pathetic I look around her when she catches me off guard.</p><p>I've concluded that I'm just conjuring unwanted emotions to take my mind off my task. Yes, that's it. My mind is being tricked due to the fucking vanishing cabinet that I'm nowhere near understanding what the hell to do with it.</p><p>How on earth am I meant to fix the damn thing?</p><p>I take a deep breath in and out, looking back at the common room door again wishing I could just sit down with her and have some peace, take my mind off everything.</p><p>Take my mind off this unwelcome task I had been hindered with. The invisible, but entirely present weight feeling incredibly heavy on my shoulders, not to mention the dark mark that burns through my pale skin. The skin around the mark is now red-raw from me scratching and scraping at it, trying to find every possible way that I could to remove the villainous mark.</p><p>At first, I thought it was an honour to follow in my father's footsteps, to step up and be a man.</p><p>To be the chosen one for once.</p><p>But now, I see how dishonourable it really is. It makes me feel sick. Every time I look down at my arm I feel this lump come in my throat and my breathing become heavy.</p><p>I don't even know who I am anymore.</p><p>Maybe I'm just not thinking of this straight, maybe it is the right thing to do. I mean, Pure-blood's are supreme to anyone else my father told me so. Everyone else is incompetent, completely lacking the ability to perform well in the magic world compared to us. As far as I'm concerned, anyone who isn't a pure-blood is as good as muggles.</p><p>I shake off my thoughts getting my mind back on the task, straightening myself up and walking away from the common room down to the room of requirement.</p><p>This cabinet had to be fixed and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Suppressed Amity Turned Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N POV</p><p>''I can't wait for this party tonight, I'm dying for a drink'' Daphne says as she sits beside me at dinner ''You are coming aren't you'' she asks turning to look at me and it's when she says this that I see Malfoy and Blaise coming through the door with Pansy practically dragging off Malfoy's arm making me roll my eyes.</p><p>For some reason, that girl really infuriated me.</p><p>''I don't know just yet, probably not'' I reply to her before Blaise, Malfoy and Pansy sit in front of us on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>''Y/n you have to come, you're not leaving me on my own-''</p><p>''What's this about?'' Blaise asks while leaning over the table to grab a cookie.</p><p>''A cookie before actual dinner?'' Daphne asks like a bit of a snob and Blaise just huffs at her taking a bite of the cookie in front of him.</p><p>''No harm in working backwards is there'' he sneers at her before looking at me ''Are you not coming tonight or something?'' Blaise asks me with a saddened expression.</p><p>''I don't think so, Ty doesn't really like me drinking too much-''</p><p>''Are you serious babe? Come on girl you're your own person'' he says frowning at me and I see Malfoy look at me too while biting into a green apple as Pansy clings onto him.</p><p>I guess they're dating now.</p><p>''I don't know-''</p><p>''You're coming'' Blaise says with a smile appearing on his face ''That's an order gorgeous'' he says and I smile at him finally giving in with a nod.</p><p>''Y/n'' I hear behind me noticing the voice straight away and not bothering to turn around.</p><p>''What do you want Tyler'' I say looking down at the table with a sense of boredom in my voice, still angry at him for yesterday. I instantly see Malfoy's eyes glare up at Tyler with a hint of displeasure.</p><p>''Sweetheart, come on now stop with this-''</p><p>''What, am I being stupid?'' I reply to him in a quiet tone not bothering to waste my energy on him right now.</p><p>''Can I just talk to you outside, in private'' he asks me and I turn around to look at him. It's clear that he doesn't want his ego to be hurt in any way, shape or form.</p><p>''She doesn't want to, isn't that clear?'' I suddenly hear Draco say and I turn to him with frowned brows. His eyes directly on Tyler as Tyler let out a small huff at him.</p><p>''Didn't know this was any of your business Malfoy'' Tyler says as they both stare each other out.</p><p>''It's not, but I just don't particularly like you and you're putting a downer on my day, so, if you don't mind, just leave the lady alone'' he says calmly but aggressively at the same time ''I'm sure she'll speak to you if and when she prefers'' he says through a smirk.</p><p>''Very well'' Tyler says then looking down at me ''Nice to know who you consider being a friend now y/n'' Tyler says with a shake of the head before walking off out of the hall.</p><p>I look over to Malfoy who seems to have a pleased smirk on his face which just pisses me off even more. I stand up and rush out of the hall to try and catch up with him but he's gone. I sigh at my poor attempt to make him feel bad, wishing that I would have just spoken to him.</p><p>''You really have to learn how to say thank you'' Malfoy says from behind me, I turn around to view him and he just stares at me with that same famous smirk.</p><p>''Really Malfoy? You have to ruin my relationship now-''</p><p>''It was already ruined let's be honest'' he says coming closer to me and grabbing my wrist gently but with firm pressure.</p><p>''You need to stop touching me'' I say irritably shaking his hand off me ''I really can't stand you-''</p><p>''I can't stand you either, don't worry, we're on the same page darling'' he says, sarcasm dripping from his vocabulary. He then places his hand back onto my arm and I let out a heavy sigh, closing my eyes in the annoyance at him ignoring my words.</p><p>''What did I just tell you?-''</p><p>He brings a finger to my lips to hush me with a smirk playing on his lips ''Shh'' he mouths before pulling me towards a broom closet and pulling me in there, and shutting the door.</p><p>''What the fuck do you think you're playing at'' I snap at him before he towers over me, his one hand resting on my cheek and the other up against the wall.</p><p>''I could be your release'' he whispers to me, letting his fingers push a piece of hair behind my ear ''And you could be mine'' he whispers again looking up into my eyes.</p><p>''I don't even like you-''</p><p>''You don't have to'' he says licking his lips at me ''All you have to do'' he trails his hands down my waist to my skirt, picking it up to brush his fingers around the hem of my panties and my heart jolts ''Is ask me to touch you''</p><p>I freeze for a moment, his intense eyes burning through my chest as he brings them down my body to take every part of me in.</p><p>''I'd rather not'' I say through a smirk at him, not letting my guard down this time.</p><p>He lets out a small laugh.</p><p>''Stubborn'' he smirks ''I like it''</p><p>''You're bluffing anyway, you just want to embarrass me'' I smirk up at him and he shakes his head smirking back at me.</p><p>''You're wrong, my darling'' he whispers near to my ear with his lips close to my neck.</p><p>''Prove it'' I breathe out through staggered breaths, now feeling his hands tighten on my waist.</p><p>His lips brush against my neck, feeling a cold shiver go through me feeling my eyes close at his icy lips on my skin. He then kisses my neck gently before kissing down to a different spot to which I moan quietly.</p><p>''Looks like I found your soft spot'' he whispers huskily into my neck, my eyes closing again at his voice. He then proceeds to kiss my neck, laying them all over before biting down harshly making me wince. I grab his arm due to the pain, but he pushes my hand away, instead intertwining my fingers in his and slamming our hands to the wall beside me.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The biting gets deeper before I feel his teeth pierce through my skin slightly, then feeling his tongue lick up my neck as I exhale in relief of him releasing his teeth from my neck. He then pulls away to look back at me, blood from my neck apparent on his lips before he licks them seductively in front of me, looking straight into my eyes, his hand still intertwined with mine up on the wall.</p><p>I couldn't believe how good his skin felt on mine.</p><p>He brings his lips closer to mine, slowly edging more forward. It was like the moment had gone in slow motion as if we were the only two people in the world for a good moment.</p><p>''Do you want to fuck me y/n?'' he whispers with his lips brushing against mine.</p><p>''Do you want to fuck me, Malfoy?'' I hit back at him with a whisper and he closes his eyes at my question.</p><p>''I asked first'' he whispered ''What do you want me to do to you, y/n?'' he whispers again with a slow smirk appearing, his hand now dropping to hold my waist tightly again, his fingers digging into my skin.</p><p>''I-I-''</p><p>''You want me to fuck you hard don't you?'' he whispers ''So hard you can't walk'' his hands dig underneath my shirt to feel up my bare skin ''I won't lie, I'm extremely tempted to put my hand around your neck and fuck you up this wall right now'' he pinches at my skin making me jump.</p><p>My head tilts downwards before he grabs me by the jaw and pulls my head back up to look at him ''You look at me when I'm talking to you'' he asserts through a scowl and I nod slowly biting my lip at the way he speaks.</p><p>''Good girl'' he whispers getting even closer to my lips as I lean into his and just as we're about to kiss I push him away.</p><p>His hands fly to his hair brushing his fingers through his blond locks whilst letting out a frustrated huff at me.</p><p>''Fuck, why do you have to be so god damn annoying'' he snaps at me and I shake my head at him in disbelief.</p><p>''I have a boyfriend-''</p><p>''Well I'm sorry to break it to you darling, but you've already cheated'' he snaps at me again through a maddened smirk and my lips turn into a frown at the realisation of what I had just done.</p><p>''Stay away from me'' I assert him before walking out the closet only to hear his annoying voice shout back at me.</p><p>''Gladly'' he shouts walking out the closet himself and slamming the door shut before walking down the opposite direction of the corridor.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>I now lay on my bed as Daphne rushes around the room getting ready for this party tonight. She then stops in her tracks looking down at me on the bed with her one hand on her hip and eyebrows frowned.</p><p>I look up at her ''Yes?''</p><p>''Get up and get ready'' She says walking over to me and grabbing my arm, then pulling me up off the bed as I throw my head back in exhaustion.</p><p>''Ugh, I don't want to go-''</p><p>''Yes, you do. Is this about your little argument with Tyler-''</p><p>''What? No'' I snap back at her and she gives me a stern look ''Fine, maybe'' I admit letting my head drop down to my hands that I fiddle within my lap and sitting back down on the bed ''He's just too-''</p><p>''Fucking stuck up?'' Daphne says and I roll my eyes at her.</p><p>''No Daph, I was going to say caring'' I say and she immediately frowns at me.</p><p>''Caring? He wasn't too caring of your feelings though was he?'' she frowns then sitting next to me ''You're entitled to have fun y/n, not everything has to be about work all the time'' she says kindly and I sigh.</p><p>''Does he even make you happy?'' she asks with a sympathetic expression on her face, then placing her hand on mine.</p><p>''I've been with him for nearly a year now-''</p><p>''Doesn't mean that it's meant to be'' she says then taking a deep breath out ''Every time you're with him you look like you're mourning someone's death-''</p><p>''Daph he's all I have'' I cut her off and she has a sudden look of deflation tower over her ''Hey, you know I don't mean like that. It's different, it's a totally different kind of companionship, you know?'' I say kindly to her giving her a smile and she smiles back and nods.</p><p>''I understand why you don't want to leave him, but I don't want to lose you and I feel like I already am'' she shrugs ''You used to be so full of fun, flirty and confident and now, you just look exhausted and tense all the time'' she says gently and I look up at her.</p><p>''I know'' I admit to her then standing up off the bed to which she does too ''What do I wear-''</p><p>She cuts me off by pulling me into a tight hug to which I giggle at, then placing her hands on either side of my face and looking at me with a big smile ''We are going to have so much fun'' she squeals before walking over to my wardrobe and flicking through my clothes to find something for me to wear.</p><p> </p><p>DRACO POV</p><p>I stand near the drinks table with Blaise with a glass of fire whisky in my hand listening to music thumping through my ears. It's lucky that there's a silencing charm on the room.</p><p>''Look who it is'' Blaise smirks looking towards the stairs and I see y/n standing there with Daphne. I feel myself tense up when I see her talking to Miles Bletchley, his hand brushing over her shoulder as he greets her. I watch them as they conversate with one another and I see Daphne walk over to us leaving y/n with Miles.</p><p>My eyes still don't leave her, almost begging her to look back at me.</p><p>''Hey bitches'' Daphne says to us both and Blaise starts talking too, but my mind goes elsewhere, not hearing a single word they're both saying.</p><p>I keep my eyes on y/n still clenching my jaw at how close she's talking to Miles. Miles is obviously flirting with her, but she's too sweet to believe it could be anything other than friendly. She stands there wearing a figure-hugging, black mini dress that seems to be a silky material. Her curves are very much apparent. Her hand brushes her hair behind her to rest delicately down her back, fingertips brushing over her shoulder slightly while she does so before resting back down beside her, her hand resting on the side of her thigh.</p><p>Then she begins to laugh with him which causes me to roll my eyes and huff in annoyance before taking a sip of my drink in my hand and just as I bring the glass up to my lips, she turns her head to the side to look at me, our eyes locking on each other. I bring the glass back down away from my lips slowly, watching as her eyes guide over my black button-up shirt all the way down to my shoes before looking back up at me.</p><p>Is she flirting?</p><p>I then close my eyes in the realisation that I have just been looking at her for the past few minutes.</p><p>Nope, she's not flirting, she's just wondering why the fuck I have been gawking at her.</p><p>She just looks so-</p><p>''Isn't that right Malfoy?'' Blaise asks me making my head snap to him and Daphne.</p><p>''Pardon?'' I say and he rolls his eyes at me.</p><p>''Do you not listen?-''</p><p>''He was too busy observing y/n'' Daphne says through an annoying giggle.</p><p>''Fuck off'' I snap at her ''Think I want to look at that thing'' I say with a disgusted expression ''Please'' I scoff then taking another drink.</p><p>''If you say so'' she says rolling her eyes at me ''Come on Blaise, let's go dance'' she says then pulling Blaise into the middle of the room with everyone else leaving me on my own, to which I don't really mind.</p><p>I try to resist looking back over at y/n but my eyes opposed me, then catching her back in my sights.</p><p>I then see her turn to walk towards me at the drinks table and I turn away before she notices.</p><p>She walks near me pouring herself a drink from the table, only centimeters away from me.</p><p>''You know Malfoy, I feel like my whole body is scolded'' she says then facing me and taking a drink out of her glass with a smirk.</p><p>''What?'' I ask her with an annoyed expression.</p><p>''Your eyes burn like no other'' she simpers at me and I look away from her with a scowl on my face, feeling embarrassment flood through my veins at the thought of her even thinking for a second that I may fancy her.</p><p>Which I don't of course.</p><p>''Stop staring at me for more reasons to hate me'' she says through a rather agitating tone and I smirk through relief.</p><p>''Can't help it, there are endless amounts of hate in my body for you'' I leer at her and she shakes her head at me before turning back into a smirk again.</p><p>''Show me how much you hate me then, Malfoy'' she says seductively but sarcastically, my face now showing no expression, though inside I feel my heart pulsating like it's going to thump out of my chest.</p><p>She tilts her head at me biting her lip through a smirk before walking away from me and into the middle of the room with Daphne and Blaise, then beginning to dance with them. Her hand runs up her body as she dances along to the music, I can't help but look at how she moves.</p><p>''She's fucking stunning, isn't she'' I hear Miles say who now seems to be standing by me with a drink in hand staring at y/n as she dances and I feel irritation flow through me once again.</p><p>''Who?'' I ask obviously already knowing who he's talking about, but not wanting him to realise how I have been eyeing her up from the moment she stepped into the party.</p><p>''Y/n obviously'' he smirks then taking a drink, my teeth biting the inside of my cheek ''She was definitely flirting with me earlier-''</p><p>''I doubt it, she's already taken'' I hit back at him feeling anger flood through me at the thought of her flirting with him of all people.</p><p>''Yeah I know, doesn't mean she doesn't want to play the quidditch field though if you know what I mean'' he says cockily beside me and I feel my grip tighten on my glass and my breathing becomes heavier.</p><p>''She's not like that'' I say back to him and he looks at me with a confused frown.</p><p>''Since when do talk about her so highly-''</p><p>''I'm not, as far as I'm concerned she's just a-''</p><p>I get cut off my Pansy wrapping her arms around the back of me, wishing the floor would swallow me up. Miles gives me an awkward smile before walking away over to y/n in the middle of the room and my eyes scan his every move.</p><p>Pansy then comes in front of me wrapping her arms around my neck ''Hey babe-''</p><p>''Don't call me that'' I snap at her, then feeling her hand pull my head down to look at her.</p><p>''Come dance with me Drakey'' I cringe at her nickname for me.</p><p>''I don't-'' I immediately stop talking when I see y/n and Miles dancing together, his hands then trailing down her back gently making me feel flushed ''Fine'' I say pulling Pansy over to near y/n and Miles and I grab Pansy by the waist pulling her into me taking her by surprise.</p><p>For some reason, I want y/n to notice me.</p><p>Pansy then pulls my head down again to look at her, her lips way too close to mine for comfort, but I go along with it, my eyes still drifting to the pretty girl who's in someone else's arms.</p><p>I shouldn't care this much, I don't even like her.</p><p>''Kiss me Draco'' Pansy whispers into my lips and flinch away before seeing y/n lock her eyes on me. Her face doesn't turn up into a smile or a smirk, she just looks at me blankly.</p><p>I let out a dark chuckle smirking at her before pulling Pansy into a deep kiss, hating every moment of it, but as I look at y/n when I kiss Pansy, she somehow makes it go by a lot easier.</p><p>Jealousy looks cute on her.</p><p>I then see her suddenly walk upstairs to the dorm rooms and my lips then decide to pull away from Pansy.</p><p>''Wow, that was-''</p><p>''Yeah, I'll see you in a bit'' I say to her before walking up the stairs to catch up with y/n. I reach her dorm room where she stands outside of fiddling with her keys and just when she goes to put them in her door to unlock it, my footsteps stop her making her turn around.</p><p>''Following me now?'' she asks with a stern tone.</p><p>''Bored of the party already?'' I ask her with a smirk and she looks straight through me.</p><p>''I didn't like the atmosphere'' she says then going to turn back around to open her door again and I pull her away by her arm and back to face me.</p><p>''Want to experience a different atmosphere?'' I ask her, holding out my hand for her to take and she looks at me confused ''Well?'' I snap at her impatiently and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>''I'm not sleeping with you-''</p><p>''Don't flatter yourself'' I snap at her again ''Are you coming or not?'' I ask her again and she hesitatingly takes my hand. I roll my eyes at her then leading her out of the common room.</p><p>''Where are we going?-''</p><p>''Fuck, shut up for two seconds'' I sneer at her and she pierces her lips together to stop herself from laughing.</p><p>I then lead her up the astronomy tower stairs before we reach the top and she lets go of my hand.</p><p>''The astronomy tower?'' she says through a frown ''Why here-''</p><p>''It's peaceful, isn't it?'' I answer her and she shrugs at me.</p><p>''I suppose'' she mutters then walking to the railing, looking over at the night sky and all the stars shining above us. I watch her from behind walking over to her and letting my head fall down to let out a small smile. I stand beside her placing my hands on the railings.</p><p>Silence towers over us for a good few minutes, taking in the pleasant surroundings. She looks less stressed than usual, more calm and content.</p><p>''What do you want from me?-''</p><p>''For you to be quiet'' I answer back then turning my head to see her frown down at the railing and I let out a small chuckle.</p><p>''I'm joking, I think'' I smirk at her and she looks up at me with one raised eyebrow ''What makes you think that I want something from you?''</p><p>''You're constantly pressing my fucking buttons-''</p><p>''Good ones I hope'' I smirk at her and she sighs at me.</p><p>''I really don't understand you, how can you have so much pent up anger?'' she says irritably before looking back in front of her.</p><p>''I don't-''</p><p>''You do, you're like an angry old man'' she says back to me making me scowl at her.</p><p>I then pull out a bottle of vodka from my suit jacket, twisting off the lid and gulping some down into my throat, the fiery liquid making me feel a relief of some kind.</p><p>''Erm, manners'' she says staring at me with her hand placed out in front of her and I shake my head before passing the bottle into her hand.</p><p>She instantly puts the bottle up to her mouth, her plump lips wrapping around the bottle. She's then gulping down around half of the contents before I grab the bottle off her.</p><p>''You trying to drown the devil in your soul or something, fuck'' I scowl at her and she giggles at me.</p><p>''Nope, I think that's you'' She smirks at me making me tense up slightly due to her saying that to me.</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>''It's 12pm'' She says with panic apparent on her features and I laugh darkly at her.</p><p>''Sorry Cinderella, is it past curfew-''</p><p>''Fuck off'' she says leaning off the railing, then stumbling forward to the point where I have to quickly catch her.</p><p>''If you want to be thrown over the railing, just ask'' I snap at her and she pulls away from me ''Oooo Carters not going to be happy with you is he'' I torment her and she just shakes her head and begins to walk away from me.</p><p>''You're not walking out here by yourself-''</p><p>''I can do as I please thank you, I don't need a man to protect me-''</p><p>''Sure sure'' I say then walking over to her and resting my hand on the small of her back ''Come on I'll walk you back''</p><p> </p><p>When we walk back to her dorm room we hear noises coming from inside her room from outside the door and we immediately look t each other trying to hide our smiles.</p><p>''Yeah, I don't want to go in there'' she whispers through a humorous smile and I nod slowly through a quiet laugh.</p><p>''Yeah, that would be a bad idea wouldn't it'' I smirk at her and she hangs her head down as she smiles at the floor.</p><p>''You could always, if you want, just stay in my dorm tonight'' I offer reluctantly and she picks her head up at me with raised brows ''I'll sleep on the chair of course-''</p><p>''I mean I could just sleep in the common room'' She says smirking up at me.</p><p>''Not as good as a comfy mattress and silk sheets though is it'' I smirk back at her and she nods slowly ''Plus, I don't feel comfortable leaving you in a common room where anyone could walk in on you sleeping so''</p><p>''Ok,'' she says quietly ''Thank you-''</p><p>''Pleasure'' I answer her and I put my arm out in front of me for her to walk on first, leading her to my dorm room and opening the door to let her in.</p><p>She steps into the middle of the room as I shut the door, locking it behind me. She then turns around to look at me.</p><p>''Of course you have the biggest dorm all to yourself'' she smirks and I laugh lightly.</p><p>''That's what money can get you-''</p><p>''Can't get you a heart though can it'' she says playfully and I walk up to her slowly before standing in front of her.</p><p>''Maybe I don't need a heart, feelings complicate everything'' I smirk down at her and she yawns, which couldn't have looked more fake if she even tried.</p><p>''You stink of alcohol'' I say to her and she scowls at me.</p><p>''Thank you, kind sir, how pleasant of you-''</p><p>''Go have a shower'' I smirk down at her and she opens her mouth to speak back to me but before she does I interrupt her ''Towels are in the second cupboard on the left'' I say to her before sitting down at my desk and she stands there for a moment staring at me. I then look up to see her shaking her head in disbelief at me.</p><p>''Fine'' she says then walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. I smile into the book that sits on my desk, picking it up and reading it as she showers.</p><p>After around 20 minutes she comes out of the bathroom, my eyes lift up from my book to look at her and I see her standing in front of me with just a towel wrapped over her frame. I admire her for a second before she snaps me out of it.</p><p>''I don't have any clothes to sleep in'' She says quietly, standing before me with an embarrassed expression, her arms wrapping tightly around her body.</p><p>''Just grab a t-shirt out of my draw over there'' I say letting my eyes guide back down to the book in my hand, pretending to read as I hear her light footsteps walk across my room to my draw.</p><p>I let my eyes slowly lift up, looking at her from behind. The towel lifting slightly up her thigh as she leans down to lift out a t-shirt and before she turns back around to walk to the bathroom and I let my eyes drop back down to the book so she doesn't notice that I was staring.</p><p>She walks into the bathroom, getting changed then coming out again. I smile up at her looking at her with my t-shirt on, coming just above her knees.</p><p>I don't know if it's the drink, but right now she's making me feel some sort of way.</p><p>She walks over to the bed sitting on the edge of it and looking over at me. She looks all kinds of awkward which I try to hold in a laugh at.</p><p>''Want me to tuck you in?'' I smirk at her from across the room when I sit.</p><p>''God, you're so hilarious I think I just popped a vein in my forehead from laughing so hard' she hits back at me making me smirk.</p><p>''You can sleep you know, you don't have to be all awkward about it'' I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes lifting up the bedcovers and getting inside of them and leaning on her side to look at me, before popping her hand out of the covers to stick her middle finger up at me.</p><p>''Nice'' I say back at her making her roll her eyes, then getting comfy in my sheets to which I can't help but smile.</p><p>''What you smiling at?'' She asks frowning at me, her arm lifting her up slightly.</p><p>''Nothing'' I say then leaning back in the chair and closing my eyes.</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>I watch his eyes flutter shut as he leans back in the chair he sits at and I can't help but feel a little bad for him when I see him struggling to get comfortable, shifting his body like his back is killing him to try to sleep in that position.</p><p>''Your beds comfy'' I say deciding to torment him for a little fun.</p><p>''Uhm'' he mumbles with his eyes still closed shut. I chuckle into the covers and he opens his eyes to look at me with a scowl ''Is there a reason you're still making noise?'' he says with an angered expression all of a sudden.</p><p>''You tired?-''</p><p>''Yes y/n I am, so I'd appreciate it if you glued your mouth shut'' he snaps at me, only making me feel more tickled.</p><p>''I don't have any glue on me-''</p><p>''Y/n please'' he whines ''I really don't have the energy for you. Tomorrow yes, but not tonight-''</p><p>''Come here'' I say to him and he looks at me with a confused frown.</p><p>''What?-''</p><p>''Like old times?'' I ask him, catching him off guard ''When we were actually friends'' I say gently pulling the covers off slightly for him to join me.</p><p>Before I started seeing Tyler, Malfoy and I were actually decent friends, not close enough for him to spill his wants and dreams to me, but close enough that we would just sit and enjoy being in the same room as each other. My parents would go over to his parent's house a lot of the time for gatherings and parties or even just for companionship. Malfoy and I would then be alone, almost pushed to the side for hours upon end. We would sometimes go into the music room in his manor, playing the piano for hours together with no recognition of where the time would pass away to.</p><p>Sometimes when he was having a bad day, such as his father scolding him for something he had been thought to have done wrong, we would go up to his room and just lie on the bed together looking up at his ceiling which had this magical looking sky of stars that would move like the night sky outside, lying in tranquility to which I knew calmed him down with the thought of someone just being there with him, near him in hard times. These moments I truly did treasure.</p><p>''Well, we're not friends anymore-''</p><p>''Just come on, your backs going to kill in the morning'' I say quietly, feeling like I regret even saying anything.</p><p>He hesitates before standing up flickering his eyes to the side of the room and then back onto me ''This doesn't change how I think about you, I still hate you-''</p><p>''Quick it's getting cold'' I say to stop him from talking, not helping the feeling of pain shattering through me at his words once again.</p><p>He slowly walks over to the bed and before he gets in I stop him.</p><p>''Are you not going to take your trousers off?'' I frown at him and he rolls his eyes at me.</p><p>''I didn't think you'd feel comfortable with that-''</p><p>''I've seen a male body before, it doesn't faze me'' I scoff at him and he smirks down at me, then pulling off his trousers and his shirt.</p><p>My eyes widen at his toned chest, not wanting to lower my eyes anymore in fear of what else I may see. He then gets into the bed pulling the covers over him laying on his back and I do the same as we both stare up at the ceiling. The awkward atmosphere overcrowding.</p><p>Fuck, why am I even here right now?</p><p>''Do you remember when we'd lay on your bed for hours and you'd point up at the stars on your ceiling, showing me each and every constellation-''</p><p>''And then you'd ask me what a constellation even was'' he smirks beside me and I do too.</p><p>''And then you'd tell me how much the name Scorpius would be a-''</p><p>''Kickass name'' he replies with a genuine smile.</p><p>''It's such a stupid name'' I chuckle quietly and he turns to face me propped up on his elbow.</p><p>''Excuse me'' he looks at me smirking and I turn to the side to face him, also propping myself up on my elbow.</p><p>''I said, it's a stupid name'' I tease him and he shakes his head smirking at me.</p><p>''God, you're even more of a bitch you used to be-'''</p><p>''Oi'' I smack his arm playfully and then he grabs my arm leaning over me and pushing me down into the mattress shocking me.</p><p>''Who said that you could smack me like that?'' he smirks bringing his face down to mine ''Hm?''</p><p>I lay there in shock at him letting out an awkward chuckle ''Malfoy-''</p><p>He brushes his thumb over my lip slowly, licking his bottom lip as he looks down at me, my eyes fluttering at his touch.</p><p>His head then tilts down closer to mine, letting his hand guide down to my waist slowly then fiddling with the end of his T-shirt that I wear. I feel like I can't even move. completely intoxicated by his touch on my body, his lips near mine.</p><p>His hand then travels back up my body to suddenly clasp around my neck, tightening his grip slightly making me gasp. My chest rises then falls heavily, my eyes shutting for a moment before he grips the back of my hair causing them to re-open.</p><p>''Don't close those fucking eyes'' he snaps at me viciously ''Do you understand?''</p><p>''I-''</p><p>''I said, do you understand?'' he snaps at me again making me feel completely aroused by his dominance ''Simple yes or no answer darling''.</p><p>''Yes'' I answer through heavy breaths and he smirks with achievement.</p><p>He's got me right where he wants me and I have to admit, I'm not entirely mad about it.</p><p>His lips then brush against mine again, when he goes to lean in further to kiss me I move my head to the side to tease him making him grab my chin, his fingers digging into my cheek before yanking my head back to look at him, his face seeming a lot angrier and impatient than before.</p><p>''Don't you dare fucking tease me again'' he whispers into my lips ''Or I'll fucking hurt you'' he whispers more harshly this time making me smirk.</p><p>I pick my head up slightly to lean against his smirking into his face ''Then hurt me'' I whisper seductively into his lips and he smiles before pushing my head back down onto the bed and pressing his lips onto mine.</p><p>The kiss felt deeper and more passionate than any other kiss I'd ever had with anyone. My arms move up to his shoulders, resting over them as one hand travels to the back of his hair. My fingertips flowing through his blonde silky hair, his one hand travelling down my body.</p><p>Lower, lower and lower.</p><p>Until he reaches my upper thigh, tracing circles on it with his cold fingertips making me gasp into his lips and he smirks into mine, then travelling his hand up more to just outside my panties where he begins to brush his hand over gently.</p><p>He then releases from our kiss, both of us breathing heavily just looking at each other for a moment, trying to fully understand what's happening right now.</p><p>His hand then dips into my panties as he glares down at me taking in my every expression as he does so and then, he motions his hand circular on my clit.</p><p>''F-fuck'' I moan tilting my head back slightly, a flush of heat spreading through my whole body.</p><p>He tilts his head into my neck, tracing kisses to my collarbone, his other hand wrapping back around my neck in the process.</p><p>''You smell so good darling'' he whispers huskily against my neck, his hand beginning to move faster on my clit. My back arches back and he presses me back down.</p><p>''Don't fucking move'' he snaps at me before biting my neck viciously, leaving trails of purple marks running down to my collarbone making me wince with each dig into my skin of his teeth.</p><p>He then picks me up by my back to pull my shirt over my body before pressing me back down on the bed and looking up and down my bare naked frame, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>''So fucking beautiful'' he whispers making my heart flutter, then tracing kisses over my breasts and getting lower to trace them over my stomach, his hand grabbing one of my breasts before getting to my thigh, looking up at me as he places delicate kisses along them.</p><p>His lips moving higher and higher, kiss by kiss, then just before he can reach my clit I close my legs which he doesn't look too pleased about. His face turns evil, then pushing my legs back down with his strong, veiny hands, his rings burning through my skin.</p><p>''Do you want this or not?'' he snaps at me, his hand now rubbing up my thigh causing me to let out a heavy breath and he smirks up at me ''Do you want this y/n?-''</p><p>''Yes fuck'' I snap back at him and he proceeds to lower his lips down on me, placing a kiss on my clit, then beginning to lick me gently, his tongue then beginning more eager, picking up the pace as he places his hand on my stomach to prevent me from arching my back.</p><p>I moan at the feel of his tongue on my sensitive soft spot, a throbbing sensation tingling within me. My hand flows to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair.</p><p>Fuck this feels so good.</p><p>He then pushes his finger into me making me gasp and I can feel him smirk into me as he carries on pleasuring me with his tongue.</p><p>''Oh my, f-fuck'' I moan which only makes him go faster, pumping his finger in and out me with vigorous pace before adding in another thrusting them inside me allowing me to feel my high take over.</p><p>''Cum for me darling, make me proud'' he whispers huskily before his tongue travels back to my pussy.</p><p>His words only make me become more aroused.</p><p>An electric wave spreads through my entire body causing me to shiver and jolt with a loud moan escaping my lips reaching my orgasm, cumming into his mouth as he continues to travel his tongue across my delicate spot.</p><p>He then lifts his head up smirking at me, his thumb runs across his lip wiping off my wetness before he places his thumb into his mouth and tilts his head back in pure delight.</p><p>''You taste so good'' he mumbles making me smile with my eyes flickering shut still not over my orgasm.</p><p>He then creeps forward-leaning back over me so his lips are now back on mine kissing me deeply, his hand resting on my cheek. My hands travel to his toned chest, feeling all the way down to his stomach as he moans into my lips.</p><p>''Do you want me to fuck you y/n?'' he whispers into my lips and my whole body goes still, my eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips.</p><p>He grabs my neck pressing down firmly ''Answer me'' he snaps ''I won't go gentle on you'' he says devilishly.</p><p>Just him saying that pushed me over the edge. I wanted him to fuck me hard, harder than I'd ever been fucked before.</p><p>''Y-yes, I want you to fuck me-''</p><p>''Beg'' he bites back at me and I lie there shocked as his body towers over mine.</p><p>''What-''</p><p>''Beg me to fuck you'' he says more gently this time placing his hand on my cheek and stroking it softly ''Show me how much you want me''.</p><p>I hesitate before speaking ''Please, please fuck me-''</p><p>''Not good enough'' he says then lifting himself off the bed and standing up, I lift my body up against the headboard and he looks back at me through anger, red flushing through his eyes.</p><p>''Here, now'' he commands me and I slowly lift myself up off the bed, wrapping my arms around my naked body as I walk towards him with caution.</p><p>''Kneel'' he asserts me and I look up at him with frowned brows.</p><p>''What, why-''</p><p>He grabs my jaw then coming closer to my face, a scowl very much apparent on his.</p><p>''You're going to fucking kneel down to me and beg'' he whispers violently ''Like the filthy little slut you are'' he then throws my face to the side taking his hand off my chin and standing back up straight waiting for me to adhere to his commands.</p><p>I feel shock wave over me at the way he speaks, but I also can't help but enjoy it.</p><p>I bite my lip shyly before slowly kneeling down onto the floor in front of him, my head then tilting up to look at him looking down at me, waiting with an expressionless face.</p><p>''Please'' I beg looking up at his beautiful face, those light blue eyes that shone with the slight light that gleamed through the window ''Please fuck me'' I plead him. He reaches his hand out pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.</p><p>''Why y/n? Why do you want me to fuck you?'' he says huskily, tilting his head slightly to examine my whole body.</p><p>He loved the control he had on me right now, the way I was kneeling before him like a pathetic idiot.</p><p>''I just need- I just need you to'' I say hesitantly and he smirks proudly down at me ''I need to feel you inside me''</p><p>''Good girl'' he says delicately ''Stand up'' he says and I do as he wants, standing before him, his hand now hanging on my waist licking his lips at me.</p><p>His hands then suddenly spin me around so my back is now resting on his chest, his hand flying up to my hair yanking it to the side, his mouth now resting near my ear.</p><p>''Be a good little girl for me, won't you?'' he whispers into my ear, my heart beating faster by the second.</p><p>''I will'' I answer him, my head telling me to not give in, but my body doing the complete opposite, completely going against me.</p><p>''Now go lean forward, against that wall'' he whispers before pointing at the wall in front of me ''Right there sweetheart'' he whispers again and I nod slowly, his hand letting go of me and pushing me forward slightly to edge me closer to the wall.</p><p>I walk over to the wall, then looking back to see him throwing off his boxers and walking over to me, the length of his erection making my eyes widen.</p><p>He now stands behind me trailing his fingers down my back gently causing me to shiver at the feel of those cold fingertips, so cold but so inviting. His hand then travels down to my ass before giving me a harsh violent slap causing me to scream, his hand then clamping over my mouth while he leans closer to my ear.</p><p>''I thought you said you'd be good'' he shouts through a whisper ''Scream one more time and I won't hesitate to slit your fucking throat'' he whispers viciously causing fear to shiver through me ''Understand?'' He shouts into my ear making me nod immediately.</p><p>''Y-yes, I'm sorry'' I breath out to him and he just lets go of my hair leaning back up straight to smack me over the ass again and my hand curls up in a fist as I bite my lip to muffle my moans.</p><p>''You'll take the pain'' he snaps at me, slapping me again causing a tear to drop from my eye falling down my cheek ''Because you deserve to be hurt'' and another slap causes my body to jolt, my backside now stinging.</p><p>His hand's grip on my waist leaning back forward to my ear ''Ready?'' he asks and I smile with my hands holding onto the wall.</p><p>''God yes'' I breathe out and as soon as I do I feel his whole erection force into me all at once, stabbing through me making me squeal.</p><p>A pain that feels so good.</p><p>''So so tight'' he moans into his thrusts ''Lets change that'' he says, then thrusting into me with more force causing me to moan louder. He grabs my hair pulling my back against his chest and turning my head to face his face as he pounds into me with robust pressure.</p><p>''Pretty Pretty girl'' he mumbles before attaching his lips onto mine, his hand ravelling around the front of my neck, the other holding onto my waist as he presses into me harder, harsher, more violent.</p><p>''Fuck, D-''</p><p>''Moan my name'' he whispers into my lips and I tilt my head back before looking back at him, his eyes heavily laying onto mine.</p><p>''D-Draco-''</p><p>''Fuck'' he moans pressing into me even harder than I thought anyone could ever be capable of. I moan into his lips as he does into mine.</p><p>''Why-Why do you feel so fucking good'' he moans as my walls tighten around his erection, he then pulls out of me quickly causing me to frown in confusion.</p><p>''Turn around, I want to see that pretty face'' he says swirling me around and grabbing my arm to drag me over to his desk.</p><p>He pushes everything off his desk without a second thought, letting every piece of work, every book and every Quill tumble onto the floor. He then pulls me in front of the desk lifting me up quickly to sit on it, his lips pressing onto mine and pushing himself back into me through a pleasurable moan.</p><p>He picks back up his pace that he had before, fucking me hard as the desk shakes from underneath me, feeling as if the wooden legs are going to give way from underneath me.</p><p>His hand wraps around my neck, holding onto me through his rough, aggressive fuck.</p><p>''You fucking act all innocent'' he moans pressing down harsher on my neck ''But you're fucking not'' he says forcing himself into me more angrily ''You're fucking pathetic'' he snaps at me and I smack him across the face at his words, silently loving them but wanting him to know that I wasn't someone to be toyed with.</p><p>His hand then unclasps from my neck slapping me around the face and gabbing my chin making me gasp in disbelief as his hips still thrust into me ''I'm in charge here darling, don't you forget that'' he smirks.</p><p>I then feel his thrusts begin to get soppier, his hand now moving up to his hair to push his hands through it when a strand of hair falls forward onto his forehead.</p><p>His head then falls back and I feel my walls tightening more and more before I let out a satisfied moan cumming onto his cock as he thrusts inside me still, then meeting his own orgasm, cumming inside of me with a soft moan escaping his lips. His jaw is locked causing his jawline to be even sharper and more powerful than usual as he fucks through his high.</p><p>His head then falls into my neck, sharp and heavy breaths coming from the both of us as he places a kind kiss on my neck then pulling away to lift me off the desk, letting my feet touch the floor.</p><p>We look at each other for a minute in complete silence as he holds me up to stop me from falling.</p><p>I then push him away from me so he stumbles back a couple of steps, a look of pure irritation coming over him.</p><p>''No one can know about this'' I say rushing over to my clothes and throwing them on quickly.</p><p>''You think I want people to know about this? That I've been near you'' he shouts back at me, picking up his clothes and throwing them on the same I am ''I only wanted to fuck you out of my system-''</p><p>''Well, maybe I wanted to do the same-''</p><p>''No, you just wanted to seek a good fuck elsewhere because your boyfriend gives you fuck all to be satisfied with'' he snaps at me then smirking when he sees me stand still looking back at him, guilt rushing through me.</p><p>''Has the penny finally dropped'' he smirks then pouts at me ''A dirty cheater-''</p><p>''You cheated too-''</p><p>''On who exactly?'' he smirks at me.</p><p>''Pansy-''</p><p>''I'm not with Pansy or anyone for that matter'' he smirks then letting out a dark laugh at me ''I wouldn't be tied down by anyone, as I said, feelings complicate things darling'' he smiles at me tormentingly and I feel my heart drop.</p><p>Fuck, what have I done?</p><p>''What would you do if I told him?-''</p><p>''Don't you dare'' I raise my voice at him, my breathing becoming heavier, feeling more flustered and he just smirks back at me before turning around and picking the stuff back up off the floor to place back on his desk.</p><p>''I'm not sleeping here now'' I say walking over to the door.</p><p>''Where you going to sleep then'' he teases me through a chuckle and I freeze.</p><p>''Well'' I say trying to think of somewhere I could possibly sleep apart from here tonight, thinking of the first person that came to mine, anyone but Tyler, there was no way he was seeing me tonight '' Well Miles will-''</p><p>''No'' he snaps at me through a scowl.</p><p>''Oh, so you own me now-''</p><p>''Just sleep here and stop being such a cry baby'' he scowls at me ''We just fucked, I'm sure you can sleep in my bed'' he says still picking up the things off his floor onto his desk, letting them slam onto the desk with a bang showing his anger to flare up higher.</p><p>''Fucking fine'' I say walking over to the bed, lying on top of it as I stare at the ceiling then closing my eyes as I frown, trying not to pay any more attention to the blonde-headed boy who I just fucked who still seems to be SMACKING ALL HIS BELONGINGS ON HIS FUCKING DESK.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>